dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rankorr
*Real Name: John Moore *Alias: Rankorr, Red Lantern *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Neutral *Gender: Male *Hair: Red, Eyes: Green *Occupation: Former Student *First appearance: Red Lanterns #1 (November, 2011) History As a child John Moore and his brother Ray were taken care of by their grandfather after their mother died, an event that effected him greatly, the shock of it caused him to become a very passive person, reading books, and driving his rage further and further down. He was bullied constantly at school, but no matter how bad it got he never allowed himself to get angry. Years later John's grandfather was brutally murdered during a robbery in which the mugger savagely beat in his head with a brick. His brother was outraged not only with the murder but at the lack of proof to convict the killer. When John's brother came to ask for help to hide from the cops for trying to kill the mugger by firebombing his house, John declined. John watched from a window as his brother was beaten by the police for resisting arrest and assaulting the arresting officers, cracking his skull open. John walked out from his house to see his brother dead on the sidewalk, loathing himself for his cowardice, and doing nothing to save his brother. At that moment a Red Power Ring flying towards Earth found its way to him and John became the first human Red Lantern. Rather then become a feral beast like the other Red Lanterns John was able to stay in control. Unaware of his new powers John killed one of the officers that had beaten his brother, spitting his acidic blood onto him when he tried to warn the officers to stay away. The officers attacked and shot at him with no effect, John flew away trying to make sense of what was happening. Unable to control his flight John crashed into the cemetery where his grandfather was buried, killing a visiting mother and daughter. Upon seeing his grandfather's grave he remembered that Ray said their old classmate Baxter was the one who killed him. Enraged he took his grandfathers tombstone and flew after Baxter, who was being transported to a safe house by police in a van. John destroyed the van and ignored Baxter's pleas for mercy, smashing the tombstone down on him. John was surprised to find a glowing green shield protecting Baxter, and seconds later was confronted by Guy Gardner. Overcome by the power of his ring, John was largely oblivious to Guy's words, fighting across the city. John was able to regain control of himself, and managed to ask Guy to help, greatly surprising him (as he'd never seen a Red Lantern speak before), and even knocked him out of the way of a truck that was about to hit him. While Guy aided the wounded, John's ring drew him to Ysmault, where he encountered Atrocitus, who was battling a hoard of his failed creations. John's arrival distracted Atrocitus long enough for one of the creatures to impale him on a stalagmite, killing him. RedLantern Rankorr RichB.png Zan_rljohnmoore.gif redlanternrankor.png rankorr_by_everydaybattman-d79bpdu.png rankorr.gif Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Sector 2814